Conventional bras may provide support through the use of underwires made of metals or hard plastics. Providing support by using underwires has a number of drawbacks. For instance, they can cause discomfort by pressing uncomfortably into the wearer's flesh. In addition, because typical underwires are made of metal or hard plastic, they are generally affixed to the bra by encasing the underwire between layers of bra material. The user of multiple layers of bra material not only adds to manufacturing costs and waste but also adds bulk and weight to the bra. Furthermore, the tip of the underwire may penetrate one or more of the layers and cause chaffing or other discomfort to the wearer. Traditional underwires, moreover, fail to flex and bend with the wearer again causing discomfort and limiting the wearer's range of movement.